En manos del enemigo
by curious creature
Summary: Rusia lleva en su vientre a quien ocupará el lugar de Canadá una vez este desaparezca, y Estados Unidos no está dispuesto a perderlo. Así, Anya se verá obligada a pasar su embarazo con su peor enemigo, pero... ¿cuánto puede llegar a pasar en ese tiempo? AmexNyo!Rus
1. Prólogo

**Personajes: **Rusia/Anya; Ucrania/Alexander; Bielorrusia/Vladimir

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, y no saco mayor provecho que la satisfacción de escribir y compartir aquello que me encanta.

* * *

Prólogo

Las lágrimas asomaron a sus bellos ojos amatistas.

— No… esto no debería estar pasando —murmuró la rubia.

El canadiense acarició suavemente su mejilla, en un penoso intento de infundirle ánimos.

— Dime que vas a cuidarte, para que Dmitri crezca grande y fuerte, y así todos conocerán a Canadá de una vez por todas —sonrió dulcemente.

— No entiendo… no entiendo, no se supone que las naciones mueran, ellos no… nosotros no…

La situación era lamentable. Dentro de veinticuatro horas ya no quedaría nada de Matthew Williams. Se desintegraría lentamente, pero al menos tendría tiempo para despedirse.

— Shh~ tranquila, Ann… así es como tiene que ser…

— ¡No! No tiene que ser así, no… tú tienes que recuperarte y vivir con Dmitri y conmigo… no puede ser que no llegue ni a conocerte —exclamó Rusia perdiendo el control de sí misma.

— Puedes decirle que me parecía a Al…

Un débil golpeteo en la puerta les advirtió de la presencia del ucraniano.

— Ehm… a mí me parece que deberíamos disfrutar de este día, ¿no? —musitó sonriendo comprensivamente.

— Es imposible —susurró Anya.

— Yo… quisiera que estuviésemos juntos, como _una familia,_ por una vez —pidió Matthew sin apartar sus violetas orbes de su pareja.

Braginsky apretó los dientes, pero accedió. Este día le daría en el gusto en todo, era _su_ día. Lo menos que podía hacer era darle esa última felicidad.

Estuvieron entonces por esas escasas horas con Francia, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Australia y Nueva Zelanda, conviviendo como la familia que podrían haber llegado a ser, y más tarde se les unieron Mónaco, Seychelles, Wy, Sealand e incluso India pasó a darse una vuelta. Ya antes había tenido la oportunidad de dar una despedida pública, en donde pedía por favor que nadie le importunara este día. Ucrania y Bielorrusia estaban allí con Rusia, pero solo Alex compartía una que otra palabra; los orientales preferían no intervenir en este día.

Por primera vez, nadie hizo ningún comentario, ninguna mirada, nada contra la pareja que había sido tan controversial. Ya no quedaban dudas acerca del amor que se tenían el uno al otro. Solo Alfred los observaba receloso de vez en cuando.

La única vez en que se separaron fue porque Canadá quiso hablar a solas con su gemelo.

— Rusia yo… queremos que sepas que esperamos nos acompañes en los próximos días —dijo Arthur profundamente apenado.

Anya asintió en silencio, muy concentrada en la ventana.

Francis no podía despegar sus ojos de ella. Algo no andaba bien, independiente de la inminente desaparición de su pequeño. Algo tenían sus ojos, su manera de caminar, que le hacían pensar… pero eso no era posible, no les estarían ocultando algo como eso.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —Inquirió serio el canadiense.

— Te lo prometo —afirmó su hermano, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

Una vez el plazo había acabado, ya no quedaban razones para permanecer en ese territorio. La ceremonia de despedida sería en dos días, pero hasta entonces, prefería hundirse en la frialdad de su casa. Aun tenía mucho que conversar con sus hermanos… demasiado que confesar. Porque ¿cómo le perdonarían el haberles ocultado el que serían tíos por casi tres semanas?


	2. I Supervisión

I. Supervisión

Alexander era el más pacífico de los dos, y aún así sentía ganas de asesinar al ya muerto rubio. ¿Cómo se le ocurría abandonar a su hermana en su estado? Maldito americano, no se merecía todo el amor que su querida _sestra__**[1]**_ le profesaba. Ni hablar de Vladislav, era mejor ni acercársele. En situaciones como esta se entendía el porqué estaban tan solos esos tres hermanos, siendo que Alexander parecía un amor la mitad del tiempo. Era dulce y cariñoso, incluso estaba mejorando sus relaciones exteriores, pero su papel como hermano mayor iba por sobre todas esas cosas.

Afuera caía una fuerte tormenta. Alexander contemplaba a su hermana en silencio, con gesto duro. Vladislav no podía creer que no les hubiera dicho nada en tanto tiempo.

— Tienes que decirles. Me parece poco probable que Matvey no le haya dicho nada a nadie… será mejor evitar cualquier malentendido e informarles a los demás que llevas en el vientre al próximo Canadá. Además, ese chico tenía dos padres y un hermano gemelo, ¿no? Estados Unidos merece saber que será tío…

— ¿En serio te crees que ese idiota no le dijo nada antes de morir —soltó con ira el bielorruso—? ¡Te aseguro que él lo supo antes que nosotros!

— Vlad, ya es suficiente —lo regañó Alex. Tenía que ser duro con su hermana para hacerla entender, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente lastimada como para echarle en cara el haberles ocultado algo tan grande durante tanto tiempo.

Cualquiera que no la conociera podría decir que no le sucedía nada, pero para ellos no pasaban desapercibidos sus ojos apagados y su actitud desganada. En las mañanas era posible apreciar que había estado llorando, y ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por sonreír tétricamente. Ninguno de sus dos hermanos soportaba verla así, y eso solo servía para incrementar su rabia.

— No tengo un buen presentimiento —murmuró la chica—. Algo me dice que no debo contarle a nadie de esto, al menos por un rato.

— Pero _tienes _que hacerlo —le sonrió Alexander tiernamente.

Fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono. Bielorrusia no se movió, y Anya miró implorante a su hermano mayor, quien contestó con su habitual tono desenfadado.

Quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado de la línea, no tenía buenas noticias.

— Arréglense los dos, habrá una reunión en Londres —musitó calmadamente una vez había colgado.

— ¿Justo ahora —se quejó Vladislav—? ¿Y para qué?

La fría mirada que le lanzó su hermano mayor fue suficiente para que el irascible muchacho no abriera la boca hasta la misma sala. Ergo, Rusia no tuvo idea de qué iba el asunto. Cuando entraron, todos los presentes se voltearon a mirarlos. Cada par de ojos fijos en ellos, más bien en _ella_. Eso la ponía nerviosa, sentía como en cualquier momento alguien se iba a levantar de su asiento y exclamaría "¡Está embarazada!". No quería que nadie se metiera, era algo _solo suyo_. De nadie más. Solo su querido Matvey podía opinar, pero él ya… él ya no podría hacerlo. ¡Cómo deseaba poder contemplar sus orbes violetas una vez más para que le infundieran la confianza que había perdido, pero eso ya no era posible!

— Antes de comenzar, quisiéramos hablar a solas con Anya —expresó Arthur con tranquilidad, pero con extrema frialdad, incluso para ellos.

— Define ese "quisiéramos", por favor —pidió Ucrania con calma.

— Francis, Alfred y yo.

— Quiero entrar yo también.

— No.

Un incómodo silencio se extendió por el salón. Nadie decía nada, los ojos esmeralda de Inglaterra estaban congelados, sin ningún brillo, sin ninguna posibilidad de ceder. Francis y Alfred esperaban detrás de él, el primero mirando con mucha atención a la pared a su derecha, como si de una pintura se tratase, y el segundo no separaba sus azules ojos de la rusa, poniéndola nerviosa. Era _tan_ parecido, pero a la vez _tan _distinto de su amado, que incluso le dolía verlo. Por supuesto, el pequeño Matvey era más delicado, dulce, tierno como un niño… bien, su hermano gemelo también parecía un niño pequeño, pero uno malcriado y ruidoso, absolutamente insoportable.

— Está bien —declaró Anya ya cansada. Le dirigió una débil y prácticamente imperceptible sonrisa a su hermano y entró en la habitación.

— ¿No tienes nada que decirnos? —Inquirió Francis habiendo cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

El modo de caminar, el tono de voz, la forma en que la observaban, _todo_ le decía que ya lo sabían, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Ellos no debían enterarse, no… se mantuvo en silencio, con esa inocente y falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Habla de una vez, maldita sea —exclamó Alfred fuera de sí—! ¡También somos su familia —la agarró por los hombros y la miró con fuego en sus ojos—! ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas ocultarlo? ¿O acaso nunca nos lo dirías? ¡Dime! Todos hemos sufrido esta pérdida tanto como tú, ¡era mi hermanito! ¿Acaso pensabas que él no me diría nada?

— Alfred —gruñó Arthur apartándolo suavemente. Su expresión ya no era fría, pero tampoco tranquila. El inglés también estaba dolido—. Rusia… sé que nunca nos llevamos bien, pero… ese niño que llevas dentro es como mi nieto, no puedes apartarnos, menos ahora que no estarás con Matt —se le quebró la voz al final, y suavizó su mirada. Ahora podría haber pasado por cariño, excepto que no había nada como eso entre ellos. Con ninguno de ellos.

— Rusia —esta vez fue Francis quien habló—, todos estamos de acuerdo en que no puedes pasar esto sola…

— No estoy sola —lo cortó ella sin modificar su sonrisa.

— El clima tampoco es el adecuado… —continuó el francés.

— Es mi casa —volvió a interrumpir la chica.

— La cosa es que vamos a plantearle el tema a los demás países, y lo llevaremos a votación. Después de todo, es el futuro de Canadá, de alguien como nosotros, así que le incumbe a todo el mundo —explicó cabreado Estados Unidos.

— ¿Quieren explicarme qué tanto quieren votar?

— Pues tú… que pases tu embarazo en mi casa —terminó esperando una explosión por parte de la chica.

Por su lado, intentó mantenerse serena, con la sonrisa intacta, y esperó a estar segura de que su voz saldría controlada. No iba a dejarse llevar, no, pero ardía de la furia por dentro. ¿Quién se creía ese yankee gordo para imponerle una decisión como esa? ¡Por supuesto que no le incumbía al resto del mundo! Ella pasaría su embarazo en _su_ casa, acompañada de _sus_ hermanos. No necesitaba la vigilancia de nadie.

— Me parece una medida totalmente innecesaria —dijo con voz completamente neutral.

— Eso lo veremos —masculló Arthur completamente exasperado.

¡Los tres sabían que ella no se encontraba bien, que estaba dolida y enfadada, entonces ¿por qué demonios no podía borrar esa estúpida y falsa sonrisa de su cara?! No lo soportaba.

Salieron los cuatro en silencio, atrayendo las miradas de todos en la sala. Vladislav fue el primero en notar algo raro. Alexander le había contado la llamada que había recibido, pero algo en la mirada de su hermana le decía que saldría muy enfadado de allí.

— Gracias a todos por venir —los saludó el inglés haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol y buenos modales—. Tenemos una noticia que darles, y luego les pediremos su opinión acerca de un tema de gran importancia. Todos sabemos que cuando un país muere, otro nace en su lugar… pero nunca hemos visto este proceso de cerca. No sabemos de dónde provenimos, y tampoco estamos seguros de que sea lo mismo en todos los casos, pero… nosotros sabemos quién ocupará el lugar de Matthew —guardó silencio y contempló a la muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado, quien se mantenía impasible. Mantenía esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba, pero sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados—. Rusia está embarazada —soltó provocando un murmullo general por toda la habitación. La exaltación era obvia, nadie se esperaba una noticia como esta, mientras que Bielorrusia y Ucrania quedaban paralizados en su sitio. ¿Por qué demonios enunciaba algo como eso en una reunión semejante? ¡Eran temas personales, maldita sea! Nada que tuvieran que enterarse los demás.

— Estoy seguro que todos estarán de acuerdo con nuestra propuesta —opinó ahora el estadounidense—. Lo más lógico es que pase su embarazo en mi casa —Alex tuvo que sostener a su hermano en su sitio para que no se lanzara sobre el de lentes—, así estará con un clima más grato y estará vigilada constantemente, con asistencia inmediata, y sin contar que cerca del lugar en donde el pequeño vivirá posteriormente. Además, sería prudente asegurarnos así de que no se evitará ningún contacto con nuestra familia pese a no estar Mattie ahora con nosotros.

Todos comentaban esta posibilidad y estaba claro que estaban de acuerdo. La aceptación estaba pintada en sus caras.

— ¿Alguien se opone? —Preguntó el francés.

— ¡Por supuesto, ¿qué clase de estupidez es esta?! —Alegó Vlad alterado.

— Yo tampoco le veo ninguna lógica —agregó Alex. Ambos hermanos claramente disgustados.

— ¿También es su sobrino, no? ¡Vamos, es lo mejor para todos! Podrán visitarla cuando quieran.

— ¿No crees que esta debería ser mi decisión? Es a mí a quien están forzando a pasar más de siete meses lejos de mi hogar.

— Oh, no lo creo, por lo menos un año —la corrigió Alfred, ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de su ex tutor.

Alemania propuso llevarlo a votación, cosa que rápidamente todos aceptaron. Por supuesto, los únicos que se opusieron fueron los dos hermanos, puesto que no le permitieron a Anya votar. Claro que incluso si lo hubiese hecho, no hubiera servido de nada. La decisión ya estaba tomada mucho antes, antes incluso de llamarla. Era obvio.

— Queda decidido entonces. Se te darán setenta y dos horas para prepararte, y un jet pasará por ti a Moscú para entonces. Te avisaré una hora antes, para asegurarme de tu asistencia, claro que si no estás allí iré a buscarte —habló quien era ahora el único representante de Norteamérica—. Desde a partir de entonces, te quedarás conmigo hasta que considere prudente que _se retiren _—remarcó al final el plural.

Listo. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Dentro de tres días comenzaría su infierno.

* * *

[1] Hermana


	3. II Mudanza

II. Mudanza

Llevaba tres maletas grandes y una de mano, además de su portátil y un bolso. El cabello largo iba recogido en una coleta alta, la ropa bajo el grueso abrigo era fresca, y llevaba un cambio de calzado a mano. Por supuesto, la bufanda que le había regalado su querido hermano mayor iba alrededor de su cuello, como siempre.

El menor de los hermanos no se encontraba por ningún lado, y ya casi era hora de partir. Jones ya había llamado hacía unos minutos y debía llegar al aeropuerto si no quería tenerlo merodeando por ahí. Alexander lo buscaba, pero no había ni un rastro del rubio. Ambos suspiraron resignados, no habría caso. El chico simplemente no quería decir adiós.

— Prométeme que estarás bien, y ante cualquier inconveniente me llamarás, sin importar la hora. Me da igual si me puedo meter en problemas, porque si tengo que ir y patearle el trasero al idiota de América lo haré —le habló dulcemente después de darle un apretado abrazo.

— Por supuesto —aceptó la chica, con una, aunque débil, auténtica sonrisa en su rostro. Una que no había enseñado en mucho, mucho tiempo. _Y posiblemente no volvería a enseñar nunca._

No intercambiaron más que miradas durante todo el trayecto. No quedaba nada que decir.

Allí, Alfred ya les estaba esperando, con una mueca de aburrimiento y kilos de ropa encima, pero aun así temblaba de frío.

— S-se ta-tardaron —intentó sonar como una broma, pero el reproche estaba claro en su voz, además el castañear de sus dientes no ayudaba mucho.

— Lo sentimos, hubo un par de inconvenientes antes de salir —se excusó Alex con la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar, siendo ésta no muy creíble.

Estaba tenso y enfadado, y abrazaba a su hermana protectoramente por la cintura. Entregársela a ese infantil capitalista con complejo de héroe no le gustaba nada.

Tampoco es como si Anya estuviera muy cómoda, sobre todo porque ella sentía que era la única capaz de ver un lado que todos pasaban por alto en el americano: sus _ansias de poder_. Jamás iba a tolerar tenerlo cerca de _su_ bebé. Aunque tuviese que descuidar a su nación por años, no iba a permitir que influenciaran a lo único que le quedaba de Matvey, no, no algo tan ruin. ¿El país de la libertad? Ja. Sí, la Unión Soviética no había permitido partidos políticos, pero el tener dos partidos que significan lo mismo no es una gran diferencia.

El viaje a Nueva York fue largo, sin turbulencias y principalmente silencioso. Ninguno de los dos países deseaba la compañía del otro, pero estaban obligados, de una u otra forma, a ello. Alfred se había sentado lo más lejos posible de su nueva huésped, quien a su vez había buscado hacer lo mismo. Ambos con la mirada perdida por la ventana, pensando en el incierto futuro. La rusa estaba cansada, con hambre y de muy mal humor, algo no muy extraño de acuerdo a la posición en que se encontraba. Pese a todo su cansancio, no fue capaz de dormir en las diez horas de vuelo, aunque ni siquiera se le notaba el abrumador sueño que sentía… pero quizá eso no fuese tan bueno como a ella le gustaba pensar. Siempre había preferido que nadie se diese cuenta de su estado, ya fuese anímico o físico, aunque con el paso del tiempo sus hermanos la conocían tan bien como a sí mismos, así como ella a ellos. Después de haber pasado tantos siglos sola, no era tan malo que un par de personas te conocieran, ya que estaba segura que ellos jamás podrían herirla.

Alfred F. Jones era todo lo contrario. Como un libro abierto, era efusivo, extrovertido e hiperactivo. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza, sociable y siempre rodeado de todo el mundo. Había tenido un tutor excelente, quien había sido un padre para él; un hermano gemelo más que dulce y otra multitud de hermanos, e incluso a Francis se le podía incluir en el grupo. Él, que nunca había conocido el verdadero frío, la verdadera soledad, nada.

No había forma de que llegasen a congeniar, jamás. Su estadía en su casa no sería más que un verdadero infierno para ambos… sin embargo, había insistido tanto.

No le prestó ni la más mínima atención al camino hacia la casa de Alfred, en el centro de Manhattan. Por fuera parecía imponente y señorial, pero por dentro bien podría haber sido el piso de un estudiante universitario. Tan típico de Jones.

— Esta será tu habitación —dijo el rubio un tanto incómodo—. Dejaré las maletas aquí mientras te muestro el resto del lugar, y… bueno, luego puedes pedir que alguien te ayude a ordenar, por lo general Lituania viene una vez por semana para ver que aún sea posible caminar por la casa —rió el estadounidense sin despertar la más mínima sonrisa en la muchacha.

— No será necesario, puedo hacer las cosas sola. Estoy embarazada, no inválida —replicó mordaz.

— _Ok, ok!_ No es necesaria tanta agresividad, cálmate, _commie_ —musitó con una sonrisa forzada.

Él la estaba obligando a vivir con él, se suponía que tendría que soportarla, ¿no? Ahora la chica sí reía, rodeada de un aura oscura. Le haría esa tarea lo más difícil posible.

— Si tanto te desagrado, entonces puedes enviarme de vuelta a mi casa, cerdo capitalista. No necesito la supervisión de nadie, menos de alguien como tú.

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que decía eso luego de la reunión. Todo el mundo, _literalmente,_ había decidido que lo mejor era que pasara el embarazo con el rubio, quien se mostraba legítimamente preocupado por el bienestar del bebé. Al fin y al cabo, todos lamentaban profundamente el fallecimiento de Williams, sobre todo porque nadie había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarle y conocerle como merecía. A la vista de todos, lo correcto era que se quedara con él, donde tendría un clima más agradable y una supervisión constante, en vez de estar en su casa completamente sola. Solo Alexander y Vladislav se habían opuesto, alegando que ellos estarían allí para ella, pero no tenían nada que decir a favor del clima. En conclusión, Estados Unidos siempre se salía con la suya.

— Llevas a mi sobrino contigo, así que por mucho que me moleste, te quedarás aquí hasta que considere que él estará a salvo.

— _Él_ se llama Dmitri —espetó con ira.

— ¡Es un nombre horrible! ¿No has pensado en algo como Michael, Jackson, o quizá…?

— ¡No! No llevará un nombre en inglés —lo cortó indignada.

— ¡Pero es el próximo Canadá, ¿no se supone que lleve un nombre canadiense?!

— En Canadá también hablan francés.

— Pero nadie habla ruso —refutó con una sonrisa burlona, sabiéndose vencedor.

— Es mi hijo, no el tuyo —atacó ella, no habiéndose imaginado jamás los resultados que obtendría.

Por alguna razón, había sido un golpe duro para el de lentes. Sí, sabía que no era su hijo pero… lo sentía como tal, después de todo, era el hijo de Matthew, su hermanito. No era justo que lo tratara así, como si no fuera nadie, ¡también llevaba su sangre! También tenía derecho a opinar… el pequeño iba a vivir sobre él, en cambio ella estaría a miles de kilómetros, ¡no debería buscarse tantos problemas! Uno de sus argumentos era que él siempre estaría al alcance del pequeño, se convertiría en quien podría apoyarse ante cualquier cosa, por eso debía conocerlo desde siempre, era lo más adecuado…_por supuesto, jamás le diría a nadie que había sido Matt quien le pidió que los cuidara._ Era una promesa que cumpliría a toda costa, sin importar la resistencia que opusiera la chica.

— Será como un hijo para mí —declaró él con voz ronca, desviando la mirada.

Ella lo observó iracunda. Nunca, _nunca_ le permitiría una relación así con _su hijo._ El americano no tendría tolerado tal acercamiento, _jamás_. Antes de eso, escupiría sobre la tumba de su amado.

— Eso sobre mi cadáver.

— ¿Piensas prohibirme que siquiera me le acerque? ¡¿Es que acaso no prestaste la más mínima atención a la reunión?! ¡¿Cómo piensas estar ahí para él todo el tiempo, eh?! ¡En algún momento deberás atender tus asuntos en tu casa, y cuando eso ocurra, yo estaré ahí para él, _siempre_! Podrá recurrir a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡seremos vecinos, Anya!

_¡Paf!_

— Nunca me eleves la voz, y ya deja de tomarte tantas libertades conmigo, maldito yankee, tú no tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre —masculló antes de darse la vuelta y dejar el departamento airosamente.

La mejilla le ardía dolorosamente. Siempre había sabido que la muchacha tenía fuerza, pero esa cachetada le había tomado completamente desprevenido. ¿Y ahora a dónde se había ido? No debería dejar que anduviera sola por las calles de Nueva York, no era seguro, pero no se le antojaba salir a buscarla. Sabía que armarían un escándalo, y _si había algo que molestaba al canadiense eran los escándalos_, recordó con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. Nunca pensó que lo echaría tanto de menos. Era su hermanito, después de todo.

Braginsky había salido de la casa completamente furiosa. _Necesitaba_ descansar, pero ya. Sentía que en cualquier momento sus parpados se sellarían y su cuerpo no la soportaría. Pero había cerrado la puerta, no tenía llave y no iba a tocar el timbre para que ese idiota la abriese con burla. Decidió que lo mejor sería caminar, dar unas vueltas para conocer el lugar, pero se sentía pesada y rara. _Algo _le decía que no debía moverse, pero… sus pies ya no la sostenían.

No. No eran sus pies, eran unos fuertes y cómodos brazos que la envolvían y le habían evitado un seguro golpe contra el piso.

— ¡Vaya! Salgo porque pienso que seguro no has llevado las llaves y me encuentro con que casi pierdes el sentido. ¿Estás bien?

— Aún no me has dado ninguna llave, idiota.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el chico la apretó contra sí, para luego entrarla en brazos a la casa.

— ¡Oye, suéltame!

— No. Estás muy cansada, y ni siquiera dormiste en el avión. Te llevaré a tu habitación y… ¿qué quieres para comer? ¿Qué tal un poco de helado?

La muchacha se sonrojó sin siquiera saber porqué. ¿Tanto se le notaba el hambre y el cansancio? Sabía que la respuesta era negativa… entonces, ¿por qué ese idiota lo había notado?

— Helado estaría bien —murmuró desviando la mirada.

El chico sonrió con ganas. Quizá no iba a ser tan difícil, después de todo. Había pensado que sería imposible… en realidad nunca había entendido la fijación que tenía su hermano por su enemiga. Sí, aceptaba que sus ojos eran cautivadores, pero hasta ahora nunca la había visto _de verdad._ Siempre cubierta con ese enorme abrigo, apenas sí era posible apreciar su cabello. Nunca la hubiese imaginado tan ligera, ni tampoco tan… _¿tan qué?_ ¿Qué era eso que había ocasionado que su corazón latiese tan aprisa?

Ahí estaba otra vez, ese condenado rubor en sus mejillas cuando le entregó el helado. Por alguna extraña razón su pulsó se aceleró violentamente.

— ¿No crees que es… un poco, eh, mucho?

— ¿Eh? ¿El helado, dices?

Bien, quizá había exagerado llevándole una cazata entera.

— ¡Come lo que puedas! El resto me lo das a mí, quien como el héroe que soy, te salvaré —rió estrepitosamente.

Anya alzó una ceja, pero comenzó a comerse el helado con muchas ganas. Para desgracia del americano, parecía que se lo iba a comer todo.

— Creí que habías dicho que era mucho —se quejó el rubio haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Eh? Creí que habías dicho que lo comerías solo para salvarme, no porque quisieras —repuso ella. Y es que se estaba esforzando por tragarse hasta el último bocado, solo para no dejarle a él.

Lo siguiente fue involuntario. Ambos se sorprendieron bastante, pero es que el estadounidense se veía tan adorable exigiendo su helado, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Luego de que el chico tragara la enorme cantidad que la muchacha había puesto en la cuchara, sonrió radiante y abrió la boca, esperando por más. Ella bufó y le tendió el helado.

— Nunca he visto que te tengan que ayudar a comerte tus hamburguesas, yankee.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero así puedes practicar para el futuro! ¿No? —ni siquiera sabía porque insistía, pero le había gustado, y quería que continuara comportándose así.

— ¡No seas idiota! —exclamó ella alzando levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

El americano rió de buena gana, sinceramente animado. Quizá la estadía de la chica no sería tan mala después de todo.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿No me tardé, o sí? ¿Les gustó este capítulo? ¿Lo detestaron? De ser así, comuníquenmelo, por favor ;-, Jeje, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer, comentar, y/o seguir esta historia! ¡Si le están dando una oportunidad, prometo que haré lo posible por no defraudarles ,)!

¡Besos!


End file.
